


NPC陪你睡 | 泽菲兰

by RikaRika



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, 第二人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaRika/pseuds/RikaRika
Summary: 泽菲兰存活if，光呆和泽菲兰贴…贴不成啊！
Relationships: 光泽菲, 泽菲光
Kudos: 2





	NPC陪你睡 | 泽菲兰

**Author's Note:**

> ·光泽菲基础下的泽菲光，雷的快跑！  
> ·来源于一个总是失眠的泽妃迷妹的脑洞  
> ·第二人称光之战士，种族性别不明  
> ·梦了，我又梦了  
> ·都存活if了没私设也说不过去  
> ·ooc集中在对泽菲兰诱受本质的个人理解  
> ·搬老文，是本系列第一作  
> ·希望她可以被这个脑洞哄睡着(´･ᴗ･`)

躺在床上的金发美人还是一副扑克脸，连眼神都是淡漠的，更不要说有什么你期待中的温柔表情，但是那抿紧的薄唇和绷直的身体还是暴露了他的心思，啊...即使躺在床上他还是这么的...总长大人，让人不禁起了点想要逗弄他的心思。

柔软的被窝里沾染了精灵的体温，你得意于这个只有你知道的小秘密——被下级骑士们吐槽冰块脸的总长大人居然拥有这么舒适的温度，不只是皮肤的温度还有...那个地方，一切都和你如此契合。你习惯性的贴近他的身体，你穿过衣摆的遮蔽缠上他精瘦的腰，他颤动的肌肉和骤停的呼吸让你忍不住嗤笑他反应，真可爱，每次都像第一次一样，真可爱，这反应极大地满足了你，仿佛在指引你去蹂躏，你却奖励他一个宠溺的亲吻。精灵不甘示弱地支起身体，用花瓣一般柔软的嘴唇触碰你脆弱的耳根，轻巧的舌头勾勒你的耳廓，湿热急促的鼻息不断喷在敏感地带，你暗骂这个抓住你弱点的男人...你脱口而出的呻吟和瞬间失神的双眼讨好了他，精灵的嘴角绽放出得意的微笑——你想要为之奋斗一生去守护的美丽微笑。

你一手抚摸他的腰侧，另一只手在他的脊背上轻轻摩挲，这位金发碧眼的美人仿佛得到了什么暗示一般，猛的低下头虔诚膜拜你的嘴角、脖颈、锁骨、前胸、肚脐、小腹...碍事的被子早就不知道被推去哪里，精致的睡袍被扯得七零八落，皱巴巴地团在身下，上身满是斑驳的水渍，脖子和胸前还有几块新鲜的红印和齿痕，经过反复啃舐的蓓蕾肿胀着，他喷薄的鼻息、拂过的发丝和流动的空气都能勾出灵魂深处那只疯狂的野兽，身体的每一个细胞都在尖叫，你躺在男人身下，双手深深插进他柔软的发丝，一条腿被架在肩膀上，粗重喘息如同离开水的鱼...偶尔让他掌握主动好像也很不错，只不过...明天，明天的总长大人必须精神饱满。

眼看着场面就要失控，你伸手拉近他削尖的下巴，男人很听话的凑近你的嘴边，直视着他像小狗一样忠诚而专注的表情，你虽然不忍心却还是含住他的充血的耳尖，声音颤抖得不成调子「不…不早了，准备睡吧。」他的亮晶晶的嘴唇瞬间像是结了霜一样，绯红的脸颊轻微地扭曲，虽然想摆出严肃生气的表情，脸上不正常的红晕和水汪汪的绿眼睛却出卖了他，咬牙切齿也像是在引诱你把他狠狠地按在床上操，你认命的发出一声叹息，甩开满脑子旖旎的念头，「小猫咪，明天再满足你，现在必须睡觉了。」再闹下去你也会沉沦，这个人拥有让你发疯的魔力，明天...明天你一定要把这个男人操到失禁！你眯起眼睛恶狠狠地想，后天早上大概会有「一丝不苟的总长大人居然会迟到」这一惊人新闻吧？

你抱着泽菲兰睡着了，睡梦中的他有着和孩子一般没有防备的脸，如果你醒着肯定会惊喜你终于看到了一直想看到的场景，但是他是你的骑士，总是守护着你的骑士，不看到你睡着他绝不会安心入睡。你们像紧紧相连的共同体，散发相同频率的呼吸，翘起相同的弧度的嘴角，额头抵着额额头，鼻子挨着鼻子，双腿交缠在一起。

满月清丽的光芒透过落地窗撒在床前，凝望着相爱的恋人们。


End file.
